Pokemon: Legacy of The Five
by Ailo296
Summary: Trevor Holmes is about to see the world of Pokémon just like many others have. But when he stumbles upon a plot to destroy humanity using 2 legendary Pokémon, Trevor gets more than he bargained for. So, with the help of his friend Carly Crenson, his partner Froakie, and 3 other trainers he meets along the way, they must save their world. Rated T for mild violence, First Fanfiction.
1. Trevor's Terrible Timing

**Greetings to all. I am Ailo296, a big Pokémon fanatic, so big that whenever I type the word "Pokémon" I have to use the alt code for the é. Anyways, I have recently began this fan fiction business, and I decided to make a Pokémon fanfiction. This is a generic story about a Pokémon trainer in the Kalos Region, who happens to have many friends. I don't own anything except for my OC's and the Pokémon nicknames. Enjoy!**

May 4, 2014, 10:30 A.M.

Froakie was agitated. It had been 2 hours ever since the Bubble Frog Pokémon had woken up, and his trainer hadn't even yawned once. Had he forgotten that today was their big day? Froakie gently prodded his trainers face with his finger. A moan came in response. Froakie continued to poke him, but no other moans came. Unable to stand it anymore, Froakie put his hands together to summon a ball of water, and not at all hesitantly, threw it in his trainer's face.

"Gahh!" Trevor sat up in bed with a shocked expression on his face, and plenty of water to show why. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, searching for a reason behind the dramatic splashing of his face. Finally, his eyes fixed on the tiny blue Pokémon in the corner of his room, trying its hardest not to grin. "Froakie, what was that for?!" Trevor asked sternly. Froakie responded by pointing to his clock, which read 10:33. "What? Oh god, we're gonna be late!" Trevor said. He quickly prepared himself by brushing his teeth, getting changed (Which basically meant throwing on his signature sleeveless hoodie and black jeans,) and ran down the steps.

"Trevor, honey, your breakfast's cold!" his mother called from the kitchen. Trevor frowned in confusion. "What do you mean, Mom, you haven't even cooked anything." He replied. His mom smirked and pulled a veggie burger out of the fridge. "I told you it was cold." She said. Trevor smiled at his mother's sense of humor, warmed up the burger and began to scarf it down while his mother talked."Now remember, dear, you need to get Carly and go to Professor Sycamore's lab before you go running off with Froakie." His mom said sweetly. Trevor sighed. Carly was his best friend, but she was a little absentminded at times, and always late. "Can't Carly go to the lab herself? I can just wait there. Why go to her house?" Trevor asked. "Trevor, you know that Carly will get a little mixed up, so you have to make sure that she gets where she's going." His mom replied. Trevor wasn't too happy with that decision, but he knew what his mother was talking about. If Carly were anymore like how she was, she wouldn't be able to tell Up from Left. "Well, see you, Mom!" He said, giving her a hug and running out the door with Froakie. While he dashed off, Trevor's mom wondered what would happen next. What kind of Pokémon would her son catch? When would he be coming home? And most important of all, or at least to the Professor, would her child ever live up to his father's legacy?

**Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Ominous much? I know, it's really bad, please don't judge me. Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Carly's Crafty Companion

May 4, 2014, 10:46 A.M.

Trevor was running as fast as he could to get to Carly's house, but soon he remembered what his mother had told him before he went to bed last night.

"_Remember, Trevor, you need to be at Professor Sycamore's lab tomorrow by 11:30, ok?"_

He was hardly late. Trevor continued onward to his friend's house at a leisurely pace, with Froakie happily complying with his decision to walk slower. Trevor looked down at his Pokémon and smiled. He would never forget the day he got Froakie as a present from Professor Sycamore for his 9th birthday. He was laughing the whole time. His mom and the Professor were good friends, so he had received his starter Pokémon a year early, just to get used to having one. Trevor was lost in his memories until he finally stopped at his friend's house.

Trevor looked down at his shoes. It had been 10 minutes. Froakie blew bubbles from its mouth, like it always did when it was bored. Finally, his friend walked out the door. "Hey." Carly said. Trevor raised a hand in greeting and tried not to be mad. Carly had done worse before. Her bright blue eyes stared straight ahead, and her caramel colored hair was swept by the wind. She looked like an adventurer, no doubt.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up." Carly said. "What? Oh, ok." Trevor replied blatantly. He was surprised by Carly's sudden change in behavior, but nonetheless, the lab was where they were headed.

"Man, Professor Sycamore has class." Trevor remarked, eyeing the ornate furnishings inside the building. "Forget that, where is he?" Carly said, suddenly much different than how Trevor remembered her. She began to venture further into the building. Trevor had no choice but to follow her, when a voice behind them said "Well, hello, there!" Trevor, Carly and Froakie jumped and whirled around. Professor Sycamore stood behind them wearing a grin.

"Professor! We were just looking for you." Trevor said. "No need. I'm not mad at you, Trevor. But I do bring some disappointing news…" The Professor said as his smile faded. "What news?" Carly asked. "I'll show you. Right this way, please!"

Trevor and Carly now stood in the large lab portion of the building. Trevor assumed that this was his house and lab rolled into one. In front of them was a tabletop with a Pokéball resting on its side. "Aw, man, there's only one Pokémon left? Carly asked. "Well, actually, all 3 starter Pokémon have been claimed by 3 trainers. They all happened to come very early." The Professor explained. "What?" Carly said, clearly disappointed. "Well, then, what's this Pokéball doing here?" Trevor asked. Professor Sycamore tapped the Pokéball lightly. "This is the Pokémon that I thought I would give to Carly instead. Others did not want it." The Professor explained with a twinge of guilt in his voice. Trevor noted that something was clearly strange about this Pokémon if the Professor was acting this way towards it.

"Well, what do you say? Do you want it?" The Professor asked Carly. "Well, others neglected it…" She paused. Trevor gave her a look of encouragement, and she smiled back. "But I'm not like others! I'll take it!" She finished. "Excellent! Now let me show the Pokémon to you." The Professor replied happily, tossing the Pokéball into the air. Out came a flash of light bright enough to make the 2 beginner trainers avert their eyes. When it cleared, a small Pokémon stood before them. It was a dull orange color, with a beige underside. 2 round black and beige ears were perched on top of its head, and it gripped a long black tail. It resembled a small mouse. It smiled up at them with 2 black eyes and a single-toothed mouth. "Ne, ne ne!" It said.

"Aww, it's so cute! Why would anyone refuse this little guy?" Carly asked, swooning over her new partner. "Its name is Dedenne, and it's not the strongest Pokémon out there." The Professor replied. "PokéPads, anyone?" "What's a PokéPad?" Trevor inquired. He felt unneeded in this. "It's the newest in Pokémon technology! It lets you scan all of the Pokémon in the Kalos region to know more about them." The Professor handed them each a PokéPad. Trevor turned his on his PokéPad and looked at the icons. One of them read "App Store." "Whoa, you can download games on this?" He asked. "The Professor suddenly became alarmed. "Uh, please don't mess with that yet! We haven't debugged them all completely. After all, there are only 5 in existence." The Professor said. Trevor nodded. There was him, Carly, and the 3 other unknown trainers that had gotten there before them.

Meanwhile, Carly scanned Dedenne using the PokéPad. A strange voice erupted from it. "**Dedenne, the Antenna Pokémon. Dedenne uses its antenna-like whiskers to converse with other Dedenne from very vast distances by emitting an electric charge. This Dedenne is a female with the ability Pickup and the attack Tail Whip, Charm, Nuzzle and Thunder Shock." **"Oh yeah, that's the Logistic Automated Pokémon Identification Scanner, or L.A.P.I.S for short." The professor explained. "Cool, it tells you everything you need to know about a Pokémon." Trevor noted. "Wow! Let's scan Froakie, too!" Carly said eccentrically, pointing her PokéPad at the small blue Pokémon. "Fro?" Froakie backed up. "Oh, don't worry, Froakie, you won't be exposed to _that _much radiation." Professor Sycamore said. Froakie was still skeptical, but he let Carly scan him.

"**Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon." **L.A.P.I.S said. **"Froakie can use the bubbles on its chest and back as a shield against an attack. It watches its surroundings carefully at all times. This Froakie appears to be a male with the ability Torrent. His attacks are Pound, Bubble, Water Pulse and Smokescreen." **Froakie blushed whilst listening to his PokéPad entry, Whereas Trevor had winced when he heard L.A.P.I.S say "Water Pulse." "Trevor, are you okay?" Carly asked him, to which he responded with "Yeah, I'm fine. It's a long story." More like a long story he wasn't going to tell…


	3. LAPIS' List of Instructions

**Hi, it's me again. Just so you know, the Trevor in this story is not at all based on the Trevor in Pokemon X and Y. He's based more off of X, like the character in the manga, just as Carly is based off of Y. Just making sure you know. Now here are some more adventures in Professor Sycamore's Lab that got cut off from my last chapter!**

"Ok, One last thing. Would you like to give your Pokémon nicknames?" the Professor asked them. Trevor frowned. "Are they good for anything?" He said. "Well, if you give Froakie a nickname, then if you meet another Froakie, then it will help you distinguish the two." The Professor answered. Carly was deep in thought coming up with a nickname, showing no interest in questioning its use. "Let's see… You're name is Dedenne, and you're a girl, right? So I'll call you Dede!" "Ne ne!" Dede squeaked. "My nickname should match Froakie's type… something that has to do with water… Like Finn? With 2 n's?" Trevor asked. The newly deemed Finn nodded with approval at his name. "Alright, Finn it is." Trevor said.

"Well, I guess there's nothing else to do here. Thanks, Professor!" Trevor said. Carly waved goodbye and ran out the door with Dede on her shoulder. Trevor and Finn followed. Professor Sycamore looked at them sadly. It was painful to know that the kid had no idea where his dad was and what he was doing right now. He almost told Trevor, but it was up to those 2 Pokémon to decide when he discovered the truth. Now the father's legacy was to be carried on the back of none other than his son. The age old story repeated once again.

Meanwhile, Trevor and Carly were already crossing Route One. Trevor had run home realizing he had forgotten to pack anything, much to his mother's amusement. Carly shouldered her handbag. "Do you have any idea where to go?" She asked him. Trevor responded with "No, but I think I know how to find out. He pulled the PokéPad from his belt. "L.A.P.I.S, do you have a map?" Trevor asked it. "**But of course! Allow me." **Came L.A.P.I.S' answer as it opened its GPS app. "That sure is handy." Carly said. "Ok, where would a trainer normally go?" Trevor asked the PokéPad. **"Well, I would recommend going here." **Lapis said as an arrow appeared on the map, pointing towards something that looked like a greenhouse. **"This is Santalune City, a town with a Pokémon Gym. Pokémon gyms house gym leaders, and if a trainer beats a gym leader, they receive a gym badge. If you acquire 8 gym badges, then you have clearance for the Pokémon League." **L.A.P.I.S explained. "Oh yeah, I read about this. If you win the Pokemon League, then you become the champion, right?" Trevor asked. "**Yes, but it involves defeating all 4 members of the Elite Four and the current champion." **The PokéPad replied. "Well, Santalune City it is!" Trevor announced, striding forward. "Trevor, you do realize you're going the wrong way, right?" Carly said. "What? Oops." Trevor said. Finn and Dede sighed. This was going to be a long trip.


End file.
